Last song, last beat
by Sayoki Malfoy
Summary: "El pensamiento que lloré seguramente con la lluvia... Incluso si estoy en sintonía con la canción, no te alcanzará"-Rain stops, good-bye. Alzo el rostro al cielo oscuro decorado de pequeñas luces observando el pasado mientras recuerdo tu adorable sonrisa.


Last song, last beat.

Recomendación de música

youtu. be / UsxpKpmGXVI?t =18m28s (Canción sin letra, por si no quieren andar cambiando de canción y quieren tener una melodía en toda la lectura)

youtube watch?v=0Ctdm0i3cMo

youtube watch?v=wP1_iGNlXL8

youtube watch?v=dYyJeyb-eMU

youtube watch?v=8CiKVwr0EVM

youtube watch?v=20pZ20QQtuU

* * *

_¿Y me preguntas porque lloro? Simplemente los recuerdos de tu sonrisa se me vienen a la mente cada vez que cierro los ojos. La vida es muy corta para ustedes y mientras te ibas simplemente me dediqué a acariciar esa mejilla tuya adornado con el rubor que siempre aparecía cada vez que te decía que te amaba._

Simplemente el dolor aún sigue aquí. No ha pasado mucho tiempo desde ese momento tan cruel de la vida. ¿Cuánto? Ya perdí la cuenta, pero es que para mí da igual, el tiempo en mí no transcurre. Los días, minutos y segundos son solo para saber cuándo debo hacer mi presencia en alguna parte del mundo. Quizás, simplemente no me permití derramar ni una lágrima mientras me despedía de ti, eso sería muy cruel ¿Sabes? Creo que hubiera sido muy feo haberme despedido llorando. Yo bien sabía que ese momento llegaría, pero desconocía el momento exacto y bien, lo había retrasado por muchos pero muchos años, pero te adelantaste, boba. Aquella enfermedad te fue consumiendo de poco a poco sin que nos diéramos cuenta.

Simplemente nos quedó vivir el momento. Por mucho que me dolía verte marchitando de poco a poco. Aunque tú nunca lo supiste, o eso espero. Traté siempre de jugar contigo. Hacerte reír, enojar, sonrojar, todo, simplemente para olvidar ese cruel destino. De hecho, hubo un momento en donde ni me acordaba lo que de verdad pasaba.

Hay ocasiones que olvido eso, pero en la noche, los sueños me hacen recordar ciertos momentos en los cuales hay ocasiones que despierto con pequeñas lágrimas empapando mis mejillas mientras repito tu nombre.

Fue duro cuando me convertí en tan solo un espíritu que nadie podía ver y por lo tanto creer. Era un alma en pena que sin pensarlo se refugiaba en hacer reír a los niños con los que jugaba. No fue de extrañarse que al verte jugar con tu hermana en aquel día de invierno me acercara a ustedes para jugar. ¿Cuánto pasó de ese momento a qué me pudiste ver? Tú no sabes, pero yo sé. Dieciséis años exactamente. Te conocí cuando eras tan solo una niña de seis años y te volví a ver a los veintidós. Aunque… Perdón. Te olvidé. Y te dejé sola por mucho tiempo. Creciste antes de tiempo a causa de esos eventos que ningún niño debería pasar. Pero aun así te convertiste en una señorita muy linda, algo torpe, orgullosa, nerviosa y frágil, pero no sé, eso como si eso sirviera para recuperar los años que te dejé y no pude jugar contigo.

Siempre te preguntaste qué era lo que veía en ti. Y claro que te contestaba mientras te revolvía el cabello como si de a una niña pequeña se tratase.

¿Qué veía en ti? ¿De verdad te preguntabas eso? Fuera de lo hermosa que eras por fuera, creo que lo que me enamoró de ti de poco a poco fue la necesidad de protegerte y evitar que derramaras alguna lágrima. Mhn, quizás no estaba seguro si eso era amor, nunca en lo que llevaba así me había enamorado. Claro, no soy una máquina sin sentimientos, pero lo más que llegaba a sentir era cariño o aprecio. Y eso es lo que sentí por ti al principio. Pero me fui mal acostumbrado a tu presencia que de un momento a otro necesitaba verte sonreír. Recuerdo bien ese día que te vi llorar por primera vez, sentía como si mi corazón se encogiese y tuviera que sanarte. Ya había pasado un año desde el incidente con tu hermana, pero tu herida seguía apenas cicatrizando y no era precisamente chica. Así como había millones de cosas que me gustaban de ti, había otras que odiaba. Tu inseguridad sobre ti misma, claro, a veces era adorable, pero otros impedía que hicieras lo que yo sabía que podías hacer. Otras ocasiones te hacías de menos, tu manía por pensar en que es lo mejor para los demás sin pensar en ti o preguntarles a los otros. Esas veces que te calificabas como un monstruo. Todas esas cosas intentaba quitarlas, pero eran parte de ti, no podía contra ellas. Solo restaba evitar que salieran a la luz. ¿Cómo? Demostrarte mi cariño por ti.

Si te ponías celosa, simplemente me reía y te decía que te veías linda.

Si te veía llorar, te hacía reír de alguna u otra forma.

Si tenías pesadillas, te abrazaba.

Y sin darme cuenta, con todas estas acciones, te volviste una parte de mí muy importante. Bueno, hablamos de un espíritu inmortal e invisible para casi toda la gente que pasó gran tiempo solo. No era de extrañarse que a veces me ponía un poco posesivo contigo. Simplemente la idea de que te me arrebataran de mi lado me desagradaba.

Y mira ahora, alzo el rostro al cielo oscuro decorado de pequeñas luces observando el pasado mientras recuerdo tu adorable sonrisa, que… dolorosamente a veces se me olvida. ¿Sabes lo horrible que es eso? ¿Sabes lo horrible de ir olvidando a una persona que no quieres que se vaya de tu mente? Quizás ya no te pueda tener a mi lado, sentir tus caricias, pero me quedaba el consuelo de las memorias, pero eso también se quiere ir de mi lado. Hay ocasiones que ya ni recuerdo tu dulce voz que usabas para tararear en las noches donde las pesadillas me gobernaban o bien, el sonido de tu risa cuando hacía –según tú- algo infantil. Simplemente le pregunto a la Luna: ¿De qué sirve que me haya puesto en tu camino si te ibas a ir tan pero tan rápido? Y como siempre, no había respuesta, aunque no era necesario esta vez, puesto que tenía presentes las palabras de Norte luego de ese día. »_Ella te hizo madurar un poco, Jack. Y no solo eso. Pudiste sentir aquel sentimiento que se te fue arrebatado por tu corta vida. _« Aun así, no es para borrar ese capítulo, es para recordarlo. Por eso siempre que olvido algo de ti le pido, no, le ruego a la Luna que no me aleje la imagen de ti.

Hay ocasiones que cuando veo el atardecer rojo, sin querer mis lágrimas quieren caer, pero las suprimo y con una sonrisa miro el cielo preguntándote cómo estás. Supongo que me escuchas ¿No? Incluso, aunque no estés a mi lado, siento tu mano sobre la mía y yo simplemente cierro los ojos para no dejar de sentir aquello.

En esos días tan ordinarios que teníamos casi siempre, en donde solo decíamos cosas sin sentido y reíamos por tonterías. Todos esos momentos que nos trajeron felicidad al otro. O esos donde siempre volteaba hacia un lado y te veía con los ojos cerrados mientras estabas sumergida en el mundo de los sueños. Cada momento, cada sentimiento y sensación los guardo y no permitiré que me los quiten. Las risas que teníamos y estaban llenas de felicidad o bueno, eso es lo que quería para ti.

Esto es raro. Ambos estamos en la misma situación, pero aun así no estamos juntos. Como si una pared de cristal estuviera frente a nosotros, donde tú me puedes ver, pero yo no. Vaya, ahora las cosas se voltearon. Supongo que prefiero lo otro… Prefiero poder yo verte y tú no a mí. Al menos podría velar por tus sueños y escuchar tu voz.

Ahora que lo pienso bien, debería agradecerte. Ya sé, ya sé, te estarás preguntando porqué. Pues es fácil…

Gracias por aguantarme todas mis tonterías de niño. Por enseñarme muchas cosas que había olvidado y sobre todo, hacerme sentir como si estuviera vivo. Por eso, buenas noches, eso siempre te digo luego de despedirme de ti luego de una larga charla donde te cuento lo que hice en el día, te hago preguntas olvidando que no me puedes contestar, pero me imagino tus respuestas que me hacen reír, incluso cuando te molesto diciéndote que una chica se me acercó, ah, es que te puedo imaginar cómo haces tus pequeños pucheros mientras desvía la mirada orgullosa.

Pero es que el invierno ya acabó, llegó la primavera y nuevamente te fuiste. Diste paso a que crecieran las flores y los frutos rojos que te gustaban tanto. La nieve que tanto amabas se derritió convirtiéndose en agua cristalina. Supongo que me despido de ti por ahora, no te preocupes. Sabes que siempre vengo cada vez el solsticio de invierno llega. Vamos, tú siempre me regañabas cuando venía a verte todos los días….

¿Quieres que venga solo un día?

No lo sé, quizás conforme pase el tiempo, pueda. Por ahora estoy bien visitándote en invierno. Esto es lo más difícil para mí. No me gusta el primer día de primavera porque me tengo que despedir. Como aquel día. Que por cierto, que irónico ¿No lo crees? Cerraste los ojos para siempre justo el primer día de primavera, el día en donde el invierno moría y daba paso a la nueva vida.

Supongo que ya es hora. En el otro lado ya comienza el invierno y debo ir a dar diversión. Prometo no hacer nada tanto desastre, quizás solo el día de pascua. Tranquila, tranquila, no voy arruinar nada. Solo un poco de diversión.

¡Ah! Es que no te he contado. Las cosas en el mundo han cambiado tanto, ya casi no hay princesas ni reinas. De hecho, pienso cambiar de ropa, no sé. Siento que no voy de acuerdo a la época. No te preocupes, tampoco voy a tirar esta, simplemente voy a guardarla.

Tu voz se escucha tan lejos ya, tan distante, supongo que ya es hora que te vayas, desaparecerás dentro de esa noche oscura para darle la bienvenida con una sonrisa a lo que sigue. Entonces… Supongo que yo también me tengo que ir. Solo cierro los ojos por última vez para ver lo que siempre espero antes de partir y es tu sonrisa amplia frente a mí, abriéndote los brazos para rodearte con ellos y percibir lo que pueda. No lloro, simplemente me dedico a disfrutar este momento y a asentir a lo que dices, aunque no le presto mucha atención a tus palabras. Me aferro fuertemente a ti y cada vez más cuando siento como desapareces poco a poco hasta irte con el aire.

Simplemente bajo la mirada observando como la palma de mi mano se convierte en un puño y cierro los ojos. Esta sería la última vez, ahora sí. Fue nuestra despedida definitiva, o es lo que quiero creer. ¿Por qué? Porque si tus palabras se convierten en realidad no quiero que sea algo esperado, quiero que sea una sorpresa.

Por eso, ahora me despido para continuar mi camino, pero antes, siento que se me está olvidando algo antes de irme por completo…

¡Ah! Ya recordé…

_Buenas noches, mi reina. No olvide que su guardián la quiere. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_¿De verdad?_

_¡Vaya, suena divertido!_

_No, no, espera… No te pongas mal. Estoy aquí, te escucho perfectamente. _

_Es que simplemente no me puedes ver más, ni yo a ti, simplemente te escucho, yo sé que es tu voz. Es tan –irónicamente- cálida y pacífica. Solo cierro los ojos y me abrazo a mí misma mientras recargo mi espalda en la tuya mientras escucho cómo te fue en el día. No puedo hacer más, no puedo abrazarte, no puedo secar tus lágrimas como tú lo hiciste alguna vez conmigo. _

_No te preocupes, estoy bien. No me duele nada, no me siento triste, a pesar de que unas lágrimas corran por mis mejillas, no me siento triste. Yo sé, yo sé muy bien que escondías tu sufrimiento en una sonrisa y eso me hace sentir mal. Pero ¿Sabes algo? Me siento realmente feliz por haberte conocido. Pudiste sanar un poco mi herida que ocultaba de los demás. Incluso sin que te lo dijera que estaba lastimada, tú lo supiste por mi mirada, ambos conocíamos la soledad y el querer estar bien para no preocupar a los demás. _

_Yo también extraño todo eso, extraño tus abrazos cada vez que lloraba por alguna estupidez mía, tus palabras para hacerme reír o para sacarme un sonrojo. Extraño tu tacto. Supongo que es parte de la vida, todo acaba en un momento y en algún momento tenía que pasar. Es como un viaje. Y créeme, lo disfruté tanto. _

_Pero ahora se acabó y solo resta vernos desde el cielo con las estrellas o las nubes. Cada vez que eleves la mirada y me llames, sonreiré porque te has acordado de mí. Es injusta la vida, lo sé. Pero cuando pasa algo que creemos injusto solo tenemos que buscar algo bueno. Supongo que en nuestro caso es que de alguna forma, a pesar de que han pasado muchos pero muchos años, seguimos unidos con un lazo muy fuerte. Quizás no nos podemos ver, ni hablar, ni tocar, pero nuestros corazones y mentes si pueden. Ah, Jack, no temas… Aunque tu mente me llegue a olvidar siempre en alguna parte estaré. Ya te lo había dicho una vez… Nunca podría olvidar tan lindo para mí, supongo que si soy lo mismo para ti, pasará lo mismo. Créeme, si es necesario, cuando olvides algo de mí haré que de alguna forma lo recuerdes, claro… Solo si tú quieres. _

_Te estoy agradecida, cuidaste a mi hermana muy bien. Ahora ella está conmigo de nuevo, sigue estando igual de bella que cuando la vi por última vez. No estoy sola, estoy también con mi madre y mi padre, de nuevo. Ellos están agradecidos contigo. ¡Ah! Muchas gracias por cuidar de Olaf, veo que te hace compañía muy bien. También he conocido a tu madre y a tu hermana, son unas personas llenas de amor y créeme, ellas siempre están cuidando de ti._

_Jack… Te lo he dicho varias veces, no ocultes tu tristeza con esa sonrisa. Si quieres llorar, llora, pero no por siempre. Eso también está mal. Simplemente llora lo necesario, llora hasta descargar todo. No estás solo. Sí, quizás ya no estoy contigo físicamente, pero ahora me toca devolverte el favor y velar por ti. _

_Veo que el invierno acabó, supongo que es hora de irme también. Pero, oye, ya no tienes que venir todo el invierno, con un solo día basta. _

_Bien, solo cuídate mucho y no te metas en muchos problemas, Jack. _

_Supongo que ya es hora de despedirnos. _

_Pero se me ha pasado decirte algo…_

_No importa cómo, ni lo recuerdo bien, pero si mi amor por ti fue lo suficientemente fuerte y si la Luna y Él me lo permite, renaceré y podré jugar contigo de nuevo, repetir las mismas historias y crear nuevas. _

_Prometo que si un día regreso te cantaré una canción hasta mi último latido. Ahora mi voz se escucha lejana, sí, ya es hora de irme… Solo una última cosa._

_»Simplemente espérame lo suficiente y necesario. «_

* * *

Bueno, esto fue algo improvisado. Escuché unas canciones y me dieron de escrbir algo así. Espero que les haya gustado, casi nunca escribo cosas de ese tipo, por eso perdón si algunas partes sonaron planas. Ahora bien, espero que no se hayan revolvido con el final y lo entendieran.~

Bien, sé que es tardado para actualizar "Cálido Frío", pero es que ando batallando un poco con el capítulo, pero espero ya esta semana tenerlo. De hecho, justo luego de terminar esto me pondré a escribir un poco a ver si sale algo. Así que no se desesperen.~

Espero sus comentarios y opiniones para ver que tal les pareción :)

¡Saludos a todo/as!

KB Ayami.


End file.
